Fujoshi itu apa sih?
by Yuto Eru
Summary: "Eh, Ino fujoshi itu apa sih?" tanya Sakura "Sebutan untuk fans cewek-cewek pecinta pair yaoi" jawab Ino sekenanya. "APAA!" jawab Sakura syok  "Apa deh, gak usah lebay gitu kali" komentar Ino sweat droop. oneshot, RnR?


**a/n: **yay! Fic Naruto perdana saya~ salam kenal #tebar-tebar confetti, jadi jangan kaget jika ceritanya agak-agak gaje(atau emang udah gaje) buat fic perdana bikin yang humor dulu deh dan mungkin gak lucu, itung-itung pemanasan(?). happy reading.

**Summary** : "Eh, Ino fujoshi itu apa sih?" tanya Sakura "Sebutan untuk fans cewek-cewek pecinta pair yaoi" jawab Ino sekenanya. "APAA?" jawab Sakura syok "Apa deh, gak usah lebay gitu kali" komentar Ino sweat droop.

**Warning** : AU, OOC (demi kepentingan cerita) typo(kalau ada kasih tau) garing kriuk-kriuk. Bahasa gak baku kadang gue-elu.

Fujoshi itu apa sih? © Eiirma UlukiruaSchiffer

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Don't like don't read

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Sekali lagi Sakura melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang melingkar di lengan kirinya ia sudah terlihat kesal, Sesekali ia berdiri dari bangku taman yang setia menemaninya sejak sejam yang lalu. Iris berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu melihat kesekitar mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ditungguinya, siapa tahu mereka berempat datang bersamaan makanya jadi selama ini.

Sakura mendengus kesal ia kembali duduk, ya siapa juga yang tidak kesal jika harus menunggu teman-temanmu datang yang sudah terlambat datang di waktu janjian yang seharusnya. Sakura mulai kepanasan rambut berwarna _soft pink_-nya mulai dibasahi oleh keringat ia mencoba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas, siang ini matahari cukup terik dan angin belum berhembus dari tadi.

Seandainya teman-temannya tidak mengajak bertemu, sepulang dari kampus ia akan langsung pulang ke mansionnya dan mendinginkan diri. Iris berwarnaa hijau emerald itu sedikit menyipit untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat, dari kejauhan ia meliat salah satu temannya yang ia tunggu. Seorang cewek berambut pirang _blonde_ yang dikuncir kuda melambai kearahnya dan kemudian sedikit berlari menyebabkan tas selempang yang ia kenakan sedikit berguncang.

"Hei Sakura! Hahaha.. maaf terlambat tadi dosenku memberikan tugas tambahan" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum atau lebih terlihat nyengir karena merasa bersalah. "Alasan saja kau Ino!" sergah Sakura kesal, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melirik tajam kepada gadis yang ada didepannya "Mana yang lain?" Tanya Sakura, Ino mengankat kedua bahunya "Entahlah kupikir Tenten dan Hinata sudah datang terlebih dahulu"

"Tenten sudah meng-SMS ku katanya ia akan sedikit terlambat, tidak tahu dengan Hinata"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita mencari café? Dari pada menunggu mereka berdua ditengah panas terik begini, aku yang traktir deh" tawar Ino, ia jadi merasa tidak bersalah karena sudah membuat sahabatnya menunggu dihari yang panas ini.

"Oke, dan terima kasih sudah harus menunggumu ditengah terik siang ini" sindir Sakura sedangkan Ino hanya nyengir gaje.

Mereka berdua berjalan dipinggir emperan toko, cukup ramai orang yang berlalu-lalang padahal cuaca sedang panas-panasnya, mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam Ino lebih tertarik dengan handphone-nya entah sedang SMS-an atau sedang twitter-an terliat ia senyum-senyum sendiri. Sementara Sakura asyik mendengarkan lagu dari i-Phone-nya sembari bersenandung.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, ia bosan jika harus diam saja dan pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang suka mengobrol.

"Eh Ino," panggil sakura

"Hmm…" jawab Ino tampa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar handphone-nya dan ia masih senyum-senyum sendiri(?)

"Eh, fujoshi itu apa sih?" Tanya sakura lagi, sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu bertanya tentang ini.

"kamu kan otaku masa gak tau fujoshi sih?" sindir Ino, memang benar Sakura dan Ino adalah seorang otaku, bahkan Tenten dan Hinata juga jadi tidak heran mereka berempat jadi ssangat akrab.

"Jawab aja susah amat sih" ucap Sakura yang sudah mulai kesal, kenapa Ino tidak langsung jawab saja sih pertanyaannya.

"Fujoshi itu sebutan buat fans cewek-cewek yang suka sama yang berhubungan dengan yaoi atau sho-ai" jawab Ino dan lagi-lagi tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_ dan mesih senyum-senyum sendiri, apa cuaca panas mempengaruhi otak Ino? Entahlah.

"Ohh…" jawab Sakura, kemudian hening sesaat antara Ino dan Sakura.

3

2

1

"APPPAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura syok plus lebay bahkan Ino terlonjak kaget dan hampir melempar _handphone_-nya. Mereka berdua bahkan sampai diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka.

"A…ada apa sih!" protes Ino marah, mungkin Sakura terlalu banyak menonton sinetron makanya ia jadi lebay begini. "Ja..jadi itu artinya?" Sakura masih histeris sendiri "Benar-benar kacauuuu" Sakura mulai mengacak-acak rambut soft pink miliknya dan mulai terlihat galau.

"Apa sih gak usah lebay kali, gue juga fujoshi kali" komentar Ino sweat droop melihat tingkah sahabat dari SMA-nya itu "Gimana gak panik, lu tahu kan gue itu anti sama yang namanya YAOI, gue kira fujoshi itu penyuka chara cowok-cowok yang ganteng" jelas Sakura dan dengan absrudnya menyalah artikan arti dari yaoi itu

"Jah… dapet dari mana kali itu artinya, ngaco banget sih" jawab Ino makin sweatdrop, ia memang tahu jika Sakura anti yaoi berbeda dengan dirnya yang seorang fujoshi. Tapi sejak kapan yaoi jadi berubah artinya jadi seperti apa yang Sakura ucapkan tadi.

"Di kampus waktu ngumpul di klub manga, gue ditanyain fujoshi apa bukan ya gue iya-iyain aja lagi" rutuk Sakura dan kembali meng-galau segalau-galaunya(?)

"Lah terus kenapa?" Tanya Ino bingung, lagian kenapa Sakura jadi OOC gitu? Biasa aja kali.

"Gue didaftarin ke fujoshi club, bisa mati deh gue" ujar Sakura meratapi nasibnya.

"Ahahaha… udah-udah terima aja nasibmu" ucap Ino sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura "Dan selamat datang di dunia fujoshi kawan" tambah Ino ceria, seolah tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sudah pundung. Mungkin Ino senang karena dapat teman sealiran(?), sementara sakura hanya bisa merenung nasibnya nanti difujoshi club itu.

.

END

.

**a/n: **satu kata, gaaajeeeeee #plak. Yap ini adalah kejadian yang benar-benar terjadi antara temen saya dan saya, dia itu emang anti yaoi sedangkan saya enggak. Tapi karena sesama otaku jadi kita akrab –akrab saja. Oke dari pada makin ngebacot yang gak jelas, ada yang berniat mereview?

Adieu.


End file.
